Status Guidelines
Backloggery Status Guidelines The Backloggery has 5 main statuses for games. The site describes them as such: Unfinished - No significant accomplishments. Beaten - The main portion or objective of the game has been completed. Usually marked by the defeat of a final boss and/or viewing of the credits. Completed - For games which are 100% done. All extras and modes have been unlocked and finished. All significant items have been collected. Mastered '''- A personal challenge designed to be extremely tough, usually beyond the scope of built-in gameplay difficulty. '''Null - Not counted in backlog statistics. Useful for titles which aren't traditional games with a conclusion or main objective. Completion The following detailed guidelines for Completion status are available on the Backloggery FAQ , and are "designed with the intent to have the player experience the entire game without being obsessive." *Overall game completion percentage is maxed out *All extras are acquired *Every game mode is finished *Beaten on the hardest difficulty level *Optional levels/dungeons and bosses are beaten *Best ending viewed *All major item-based upgrades are collected Anything outside of these requirements (such as achievements, S-ranks, minor items/lists, and level/stat maxing) are not necessary for completion, unless they are required for getting one of the above. In some games, there are modes that are difficult enough to be considered Mastery criteria; these modes may be excluded from the above requirements for the sake of completion. Ultimately, each player has to decide which portions of the game are part of completion and which may be superfluous, but the goal for this site is to provide visibility to all the facets of each game. The above guidelines should be used to determine the types of game elements that should be included in a description of completion. Mastery A Master Run is a personal challenge designed to be extremely tough, usually by imposing requirements beyond the game's scope that push a player's skills to the limit while attempting to beat the game. In some games, mastery criteria may be present in some game modes. For instance, Metroid: Other M features a gameplay mode that removes all optional upgrades (energy tanks, missile expansions, etc.) from the game. In this case, the game has a built-in mode that would qualify as a Master Run (and this mode is therefore not required for Completion). Whether enforced by an in-game mode or the player's actions, a Master Run is much more than getting 100%, or playing it many times. Mastery is about designing a challenge for yourself that will prove you are an expert at the game. Some common examples of Master Runs are: *'Speed Run': Playing through the game as fast as possible. This could include all of the completion requirements, or be a mad dash from the title screen to the end credits. For help determining how fast is fast enough, look at howlongtobeat.com for an idea of the usual game length, or speeddemosarchive.com for record times. *'Minimalist Run': Avoid as many items and upgrades as possible, and beat the game with the bare minimum that is required. Popular for adventure games with lots of collectible upgrades, but could also apply to platformers with temporary powerups. *'No Deaths': Beating the game without using any extra lives, continues, etc. Prove that you can beat the whole game without needing second chances! *'Low-Level Run': In RPGs and other games with a leveling system, avoid training and beat the game at the lowest level possible. Similar to a minimalist run. *'Single Character Challenge': Seen in RPGs where the player controls multiple characters in a battling party. The goal is to play through the game using only one character, generally by leaving the other characters KO'd. (In RPGs where you do not have access to that character for part of the story, gameplay is generally played as normal until you get them back.) *'Perfect Ranks': If a game gives you a rank (A, B, C, etc.) and it is explicitly difficult to get the top ranks, achieving the highest rank throughout the game may qualify as a Master Run. Individual games will lend themselves better to some challenges than others. Be creative and push your skills to the limit! Category:Content